Don't Play That Scene
by Kikumaru Plushie
Summary: ‘Tezuka…’ Fuji thought angrily, ‘You liar. You promised you’d comeback.’ After listening to tragic news about a plain crash Fuji is left to reminisce about the past. Implied TezuFuji...? Oneshot


Disclaimer: I own YOU

If you haven't watched the entire Prince of Tennis series there might be spoilers or you might not understand.

It's pretty much in chronological order starting from Tezuka and Fuji's first year. It might be a bit confusing.

This is meant to show the friendship between Tezuka and Fuji. Maybe implied yaoi (if you want to look at it that way.)

* * *

**Pause. Rewind. Play.

* * *

**

"_A match?" Tezuka asked quizzically._

"_I know we're not allowed to have our own matches within the first years, but I wanted to do it secretyl…" Fuji asked._

_Tezuka frowned._

"_Is it a bad idea?" Fuji asked also frowning with disappointment._

"_No, I'll do it."_

"_Really?"

* * *

_

**Fast forward. Pause. Play.

* * *

**

_Tezuka fell to the ground clutching to his arm in pain, Fuji ran over to him angrily and held him by the collar._

"_Tezuka! I'm not at all happy, even if you did show up," Fuji yelled angrily at him, his eyes fully opened showing his cold sapphire blue eyes._

"_I'm sorry…" Tezuka replied looking away from the intense glare.

* * *

_

**Rewind. Fast-forward. Play.

* * *

**

"_I'm going to Germany soon," Tezuka said bluntly ending the silence between them. _

"_Germany…? That's a bit far," Fuji stated as he turned his attention to the clouds, "How long will you be gone?" _

"_I don't know," Tezuka replied nonchalantly, "But when I return I'll be able to play a match with whomever."_

"_Whomever?" Fuji genuinely smiled, "I see…"_

"_Then it's a promise."

* * *

_

**Fast-forward. Pause. Rewind. Play

* * *

**

"It's a tragic day for many families as a plane from Berlin, Germany crashes near the coast of Japan, there were only 100 survivors, most of whom are critically injured, out of the 2,000 people that boarded the plane," The News Anchor reported as shots from the crash sight were shown, "Causes for the plane's crash are still unknown and the lists of survivors and death toll have yet to be released."

Fuji stared at the screen.

He couldn't breathe.

_Berlin, Germany…Coast of Japan…Only 100 survivors…_

It didn't make any sense to him

* * *

**Pause. Rewind. Play.

* * *

**

"_When will you get to Japan?"_

"_I'll be leaving shortly on the plane from Berlin, Germany to Tokyo; I'll be in Japan by 2:30," Tezuka replied curtly._

"_Don't forget your tennis racquet," Fuji said smiling as if Tezuka would see it. The tensai would never say it but he was more excited than any of the other regulars were.

* * *

_

**Stop. Don't play that scene.

* * *

**

Fuji was sitting in the airport with the rest of the regulars. After the news report, everything had gone silent between them.

"T-Tezuka-buchou is probably fine right now," Momo was the first to speak up.

_Probably…_

"Yah! Nya…Tezuka-buchou promised to meet up here, he wouldn't break his promise," Eiji said supporting Momo.

Fuji just sat there and uncharacteristically buried his face into his hands.

It was all lies.

Tezuka was dead but they all refused to admit it.

They all knew that deep down in their hearts, Tezuka was dead.

* * *

"_The further we're apart, the nearer I feel you are, Tezuka. Even my loneliness turns into strength when I think of you" _

* * *

The day was beautiful and the sun was shining.

Fuji could've thrown his head back and laughed. How ironic, the weather was perfect for a tennis match ne?

That promise would never be fulfilled..

"Tezuka is dead," Fuji spoke quietly to himself. But no matter how many times he had said it, those three words had never felt right, the way it rolled off of his tongue. It wasn't right.

You could hear Tezuka's mother sobbing over the silence of the crowd. It hurt to listen to her.

Fuji looked into the crowd. It looked like Ryoma had failed to come; the freshman was probably off preoccupying his mind with tennis like he usually did. Even if Ryoma would never admit it, Tezuka was a person close to him.

'_Tezuka…' _Fuji thought, _'You liar. You promised you'd comeback.'__

* * *

_

**Play. Pause. Fast-forward.

* * *

**

'_I miss the days were we would stand in silence. That comfortable silence when it snowed. That silence when we were able to understand each other without a word.'

* * *

_


End file.
